


Seen So Badly

by punk_rock_yuppie



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Biting/Marking kink, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public sex sorta, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re in a broom closet of all the fucking things. Could they be more cliché?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seen So Badly

**Author's Note:**

> written for the nonny who requested a biting/marking kink fic! here's some quick and dirty smut for ya, nonny.

They’re in a broom closet of all the fucking things. Could they be more cliché?

There’s a broom digging into his back and he’s keeping balance by clinging to both Cisco and the shelving next to them. His legs are curled tight around Cisco’s waist and their bodies are rocking together hard enough to knock things over every few thrusts. It’s too hot in the too small room. The restraint it takes to keep quiet—their teammates are outside, being quiet is a must—is beginning to wear on his nerves.

Hartley grips a handful of Cisco’s hair and pulls his face closer, even if he can’t really see. The heat of the enclosed room and of their bodies writhing together has Hartley’s glasses thoroughly steamed up. He can’t see past the fog over his lenses but he knows Cisco is close enough to kiss. So that’s what he does, he kisses his boyfriend sharp and biting. “Cisco, I swear to god you better make me come or I’m going to scream.”

Cisco snickers against Hartley’s neck, bites on the skin there and sucks the flesh into his mouth apologetically. He grips their cocks together tighter and strokes faster. “C’mon, then, Hartley, come for me.” He urges as he keeps mouthing at Hartley’s exposed neck. “Everyone is gonna know anyway.”

Hartley groans and bites Cisco’s ear in retaliation. “Not helping. So not helping.” He finally reaches up and yanks his glasses off, tosses them to a corner of the room. Even if his vision is blurry like this, it’s better than not seeing at all.

Cisco meets his gaze with a devious grin. “Really?” He twists his hand as he strokes, brushing the pad of his thumb across a particularly sensitive patch of skin on Hartley’s cock. “I think it’s helping plenty.” Cisco’s voice is a harsh whisper beating against Hartley’s lips in a not-quite-kiss. “You like knowing everyone is out there listening. You like knowing that they _know_.” Cisco peppers kisses along his jawline, back down his neck to the juncture of neck and shoulder. “You like knowing you’re mine, you want everyone else to know.”

Hartley’s indignant and breathless reply is cut off when Cisco’s teeth sink into his skin. His whole body stiffens, cock pulsing, Cisco’s name catching in his throat in a long, drawn out moan. Hartley’s grip on the shelving tightens, and his nails bite into Cisco’s back. His come spills between them, into Cisco’s hand, onto Cisco’s own straining prick.

Cisco comes not long after, gasping against Hartley’s neck and pressing him harder into the wall. He comes down from his orgasm muttering Hartley’s name under his breath. He nuzzles at the blooming, red love-bite resting in the curve of his boyfriend’s neck and shoulder before pulling back.

Hartley lets his legs drop and wills his blush to dissipate as he straightens his pants and shirt. He doesn’t help Cisco find a towel to wipe their come on, just on principal—Hartley was plenty content to blame Cisco for the undoubtedly shameful, knowing stares of their teammates. Eventually, when Cisco has cleaned off his hand and has fixed his own pants, Hartley holds out a hand.

“I’m not in the doghouse now?” Cisco asks, teasing but genuinely wary.

“You were. Now you’re not.” Hartley runs a hand over the mark left on his neck. “Because you’re right, I do like it.” He grins, filthy and fond. He leans in and kisses Cisco briefly. “C’mon, we have work to do.”

 

Facing their teammates isn’t so bad, mostly because no one says a word about what clearly just happened and no one looks Hartley in the eye. Granted, it’s because they’re all too busy staring at the ridiculous hickey on his neck, but still.


End file.
